More Than Words
by Hakuna-fuckin-Matata
Summary: Quinn and Santana have been together for four years but Quinn's been a bit distant lately, causing Santana to question Quinn's feelings. Will Quinn be able to prove to Santana that they're still going strong? Or will Santana end it and leave Quinn? One-shot. Smut. Enjoy ya mofos. XD


Well, to those who have been following my other two stories, let me apologize for not updatin on then. I've been struggling with C.O.T.N and i don't want to give you guys half-assed chapters. So please be patient. And as for D.M.W, you'll get a new chapter probably on monday or tuesday. I just need to take a break from those so i can think of things. Hope you guys like this though. ^_^

* * *

Santana and Quinn have been dating for a few years now, but lately, Quinn has been a bit distant, making Santana question Quinn's feelings for her and their relationship. They've been together for four years already, living together in an apartment in New York, and have been going strong. Their anniversary is only a couple of days away, and Quinn had begun acting distant a few weeks ago. Usually, they would both wake up together and Quinn would always bring Santana coffee. Now, Santana wakes up alone in bed. When Santana had to go work, Quinn always showed up at lunch time with lunch for her. Now, all Quinn does is ask what she's doing. Quinn would let Santana pick her up from her job and spoil her after they both had a long day at work. Now, Quinn would get a ride home from co-workers. All these things, with a few other stuff, led Santana to begin questioning their relationship. She went to the one other person she could trust, and her other best friend, Brittany, and talk to her about Quinn's sudden change of affection. All Brittany would say is to give Quinn time. Heck, Santana was so scared of Quinn being unfaithful, she went to the one other person Quinn could trust:Rachel fucking Berry. "Santana, you really think Quinn would be the type to cheat on you? All I'm saying is to just wait after your anniversary comes by. Maybe then things will get clear, but honestly, even I don't know Santana. She won't tell me." But Santana wasn't having it. They night before their anniversary, Santana sat on the couch, waiting for Quinn, choking on tears. _What happened that made Quinn get so distant? Did I do something wrong? What if she really is cheating on me? It would explain why she doesn't visit me during lunch anymore... Or why she comes home later... _Too busy thinking, Santana fails to hear the door open and close. In comes Quinn, with a bag of food. She immediatley stops on her tracks when she takes in Santana's appearance: Red eyes, tear stains on her cheeks, hair disheveled. She drops the bag and quickly makes her way to her girlfriend. She crouches down and places her hands on Santana's lap, causing the Latina to flinch back into reality. "San, baby, what's wrong? You've been crying..." Santana pushes Quinn's hands away and scoots farther for her. "So now you care about me?" She asks in a bitter tone. Quinn frowns at her girlfriend's tone and goes to sit next her. "What are you talking about? I've always cared for you San." Santana scoffs and gets up from the couch when Quinn tries to hold her hand. "That's bullshit Quinn and you know it! You've been pushing me away and getting distant. You don't stay in bed anymore until I wake up! You don't come visit me at work anymore. Each time I try to go visit you during your linch, your assistant tells me you're not in the office! You also don't let me pick you up from work anymore And you come later in the night! This has been going on for about a month now Quinn and I can't take it anymore! I even went to talk to fucking Man-Hands and ask her about you and she didn't even know! So if you have some stupid puta on the sideline, just tell me now Quinn! Tell me now what is going on because I can't take it..." Santana finished as her voice cracked at the end. Quinn looked hurt at her girlfriend's thoughts and how she felt. She didn't think Santana would even think that she'd cheat on the beautiful Latina she felt honored, and lucky, to call her girlfriend. Yet, she couldn't help but chuckle. Santana raised an eyebrow at this and Quinn stood up. She places one hand on Santana's hip and the other on her cheek. She wiped a tear from the Latina's cheek and gave her a loving smile. "If only you were patient San... the reason I've been skipping out lunch the last month is because I've been looking for te perfect anniversary preset for you. I've also been getting up earlier and coming home later because I've been taking a few more hours in work and also partly because I've beein doing my best to make sure this anniversary is a memorable on for you. How could you even think I'd cheat on you babe? I'd have to be pretty stupid to cheat on you." Santana stares at Quinn sternly before sighing and pulling away from Quinn. Quinn frowns at the action and is only given a sad smile in return. "As much as I want to believe you, I don't as well. It's gonna take more than words for you to make me believe you. You've avoided answering me and talking properly to me for a month Q... I-" "Just give me tomorrow to show you San. On our anniversary... I promise I'll show you just how much I love you." Santana stood there for a while, contemplating Quinn's words. She could hear how distraught Quinn's voice was and saw the unshed tears in her eyes. _What if it's just bullshit? And it's the same as everyday? __**Oh just give her a day! If she lets us down then we're done with her.**_Her inner thoughts replied. Sighing, Santana looks at Quinn and says, "fine... You get tomorrow as you're only chance Quinn. But you're sleeping on the couch." Quinn lets out a breath and nods. Santana then goes to their room and goes to bed. Quinn waits for a while when she knows Santana is sleeping already and quickly dials a number before going to sleep. "Hey, are we still on for tomorrow?" She asks. "Yeah hun. We'll be ready first thing in the morning, as well as in the evening." says the other line as Quinn then ends the call and goes to sleep.

It's eight in the morning and Santana wakes up with the sun shining on her face. She stretches on the bed when she then rememebers what happened last night. She quietly opens the door and peeks into the living room, where she finds... Nothing. She shakes her head and chuckles. _How could I be so stupid? Of course she would leave. I can't..._She walks to the living room and sees a note on the coffee table. She picks it up and reads: 'Good morning sunshine. I thought of waking you up but I didn't have the heart to disturb your beauty sleep. Every princess needs it and honey, you're my princess. Now, before you think anything, because lets face it. You're thinking I left. Although I did, it's not for the reasons you think. Just getting things ready. Now, eat the breakfast I prepared for you. It should still be warm. After that, read the next note. You'll find it after eating. Love, your Lucy Q.'

Santana couldn't help but smile after reading the note. She runs into the kitchen and can't believe what she's seeing. Coffee already made, with a plate of scrambled eggs with chorizo and vegetables, accompanied with cream, beans, and cheese. What made Santana squeal in excitement though was the home made flour tortillas on the side. Although poorly shaped, she ate them with her food in delight. After finishing her delicilous breakfast, she went to wash the dishes when she saw another note on the sink. She opened it with excitement and read: 'It took me about two hours just to make you that breakfast. I'm not hispanic so i'm not the best at making hispanic food. Haha. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the breakfast my princess. Now, I'm pretty sure you can hear some music playing from outside. Look out the window. Love, Q'

Running to the window as she begins to hear a familiat song, she pulls back the curtain and looks out to see the glee club (the older and younger one) outside, with Brittany and Quinn standing in the front. Brittany was holding a boombox up in the air as Quinn stood there with a smile on her face. Santana poked her head out of the window as the glee club was harmonizing with the piano intro. A few people stopped to watch what was going on but Quinn kept her eyes on Santana. Just as the piano's intro ended, Quinn began to sing:

**"For you, there'll be no more crying**

**For you, the sun will be shining**

**and I feel that when I'm with you,**

**it's alright. I know it's right. **

**To you, I'll give the world.**

**to you, I'll never be cold.**

**Cause I feel that when I'm with you**

**it's alright. I know it's right. **

**And the songbirds are singing, **

**like they know the score. **

**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**

**like never before. **

**And I wish you all the love in the world,**

**but most of all, I wish it from myself. **

**And the songbirds keep singing,**

**like they know the score. **

**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**

**like never before, like never before."**

As Quinn finished singing, with the glee people harmonizing, the random people in the streets began clapping. Santana laughed as tears spilled. "So you said it was going to take more than words to show you how I feel San, and I'm not even done showing you! But let me just say, since there are total strangers here watching..." "Shut up! It's only nine in the morning!" yelled some guy from an apartment. "You shut the fuck up! I'm trying to show my beautiful woman how much I love her! And you're stupid! It's saturday past nine in New fucking York! We never sleep bitch!" Shouted a happy Quinn, causing Santana to burst in laughter. Quinn goofily grinned at Santana before thanking the group. "Don't worry about it Q. I know it took some practice but we nailed it. Can't wait for the next surprise though later." said Brittany as she and their friends retreated. "So what else do you have for us today Q?" Asked Santana. "Change into something comfortable and come down here!" Yelled Quinn back. Not waiting to be told twice, Santana slipped into some comfortable clothes and met Quinn outside, who now had a rose in hand. She handed the flower to Santana and took her hand. The afternoon was spent in the park, the two just having a good time and catching up on last month. Later in the afternoon, they both went home and showered and got dressed as Quinn said that they had reservations at a fancy restaurant. One there, they were seated in the middle of the room, but all the other tables were pushed back, leaving a big space around them. "Uhm.. Quinn? Why are all the other people's tables pushed back from us?" Asked Santana. Quinn simply chuckled and stood up And the lights went dim. A few seconds later, in came Marley, Brittany, Rachel, Kitty, Unique, Sam, and Puck. Sam and Puck both with guitars, began playing another familiar tune. Marley, Rachel, Kitty, and Unique held candles.

**Saying I love you**

**is not the words I want to hear from you.**

**It's not that I don't want you**

**not to say, but if you only knew**

**how easy it would be to show me how you feel**

**more than words is all you have to do to make it real. **

**Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me**

**cause I'd already know. **

**(What would you do)**

**If my heart was torn in two. **

**(More than words to show you feel**

**that your love for me is real. **

**What would you say if I took those words away. **

**Then you couldn't make things new**

**just by saying **

**(I love you**

**la de da la de da **

**da de da da da**

**More than words**

**la de da la de da)...**

After finishing the song, Quinn wiped a few tears and giggled when everyone in the restaurant began clapping and cheering. Santana jut sat there, tears in her eyes, yet the only looked at Quinn with pure love in her eyes. Quinn stepped in front of Santana when Marley stood next to them, holding a box. "San, I know that I was being a bit distant this month but as you can see, it was to make sure I got this right. Now, we've been together for four years already, and now five. I have fallen deeply deeply in love with you and I can't wait any longer." She then took the box from Marley and kneeled in front of Santana and opened the box, reavling a beatiful ring. "San, you've seen me through my best and worst. You've been there for me since we first met twelve years ago at cheerleading camp, when we were only thirteen years old. I love you so much and I only want your happiness. I want to bring that happiness to you San... Marry me?" Everyone was quiet as they waited for the Latina's answer. When she couldn't utter a word out, she nodded her head and threw herself at Quinn in a loving hug. That's when clapping and cheering erupted inside the restaurant and they spent the rest of dinner estatic.

Once they got home, Santana immediately jumped on Quinn, wrapping her legs on Quinn's waist and attacked her with kisses. Quinn held Santana up by holding her girlfriend's legs. She stumbled her way to their room, where she carefully layed Santana on the bed. She resumed kissing her when she felt Santana biting her lower lip. Quinn, understanding what her girlfriend wanted, she pulled of Santana's dress. She opened her mouth as Santana's and her toungue clashed in the middle. She sucked on Santana's toungue, making her moan. Santana quickly pulled Quinn's clothes off and both were only in their underwears. Quinn kissed Santana's neck and nibbled on her earlobe, bringing a throaty moan from the Latina. This spurred the blonde and she went back up again, to try and bring that moan again. "Q... Stop teasing..." groaned Santana as she bucked her hips into Quinn's. This made Quinn moan as she bucked her hips back in response. She then went to remove Santana's bra and started massaging them. Desperate to get more contact, Santana went to grab Quinn's hand and push it down where she needed it, but Quinn had other plans. She grabbed both of Santana's hands and placed them up. While holding them with one hand, she used her other to feel Santana's body. "Quiiiinnnn" moaned Santana as she tried to free herself from Quinn's grip, to which only tightened. "Ah-ah... Don't want me to go slower now do you?" Santana pouted as she shook her head. "Good. Now keep your hands up there while I show you just how much I love you with more than words." Quinn's hands roamed all over Santana's body, as if remembering every curve, scar, and how smooth her girlfriend's skin felt. Feeling Santana buck onto her again, she decided that it was enough caressing her now fiance's body, and moved to remove their underwears Both girls moaned at the skin on skin contact and te both snapped. Their hands went all over their bodies in such a loving way. "I love you so much San..." Quinn mumbled. Santana moaned in response as she bucked into Quinn. "mi amor... I need you... Te necesito." Santana whined. Quinn chuckled at the needy tone in her girfriend's voice but decided to give her what she needed. She slipped a finger in the Latina's folds only to find her really wet. It's been a while since they last made love, so Quinn knew it would hurt Santana again. She slowly pushed the first muscle of her finger when she immediatley felt Santana's hands scratch her back. She then kissed Santana while she finished pushing her finger all the way in. "Q... Moree..." Moaned Santana as she begun thrusting herself on Quinn's finger. Quinn then slipped another finger and bucked onto Santana to get more leverage. She started pumping faster as she felt Santana's walls tighting around her fingers. Santana yelled out Quinn's name as she came undone, causing Quinn to come simply by her scream. It wasn'tenough for Santana though, as then then git on top of Quinn and lifted her leg and thrust into Quinn, making their centers meet. Quinn then joined in they both thrusted into each other, rubbing their clits together. They both came with each other's names in their Santana tried to catch her breath, Quinn started kissing her way down Santana's body. She inhaled the arousal from Santana and her mouth got watery. She took a quick lick diwn her slit, vausing Santana to arch her back. "Holy fuck Quinn! Keep going!" That was all the blonde girl needed to hear from her girlfriend as she began lapping the juices from her girlfriend. She pushed her toungue inside of Santana as she began to suck on the bundle of nerves that drove Santana to the edge. Again, she felt Santana's walls tighten aroud, but this time, on her toungue. With one hard suck and lick on her clit, Santana reached her orgasm. Quinn happily drank Santana's juices as she then lapped all of her juice from her center. Quinn then grabbed Santana's arm and lifted herself up and kissed Santana. The Latina moaned at asting herself on her beautiful blonde and the. Leaned on her chest. As they both caught their breath, Quinn wrapped an arm around Santana, bringing her closer. "So, was that better than words?" Asked Quinn lazily. Santana in return chuckled toredly and nodded. "Definetely better... More than words was definetley better..."

* * *

And there you have it! Didn't want to make it a two shot cause then thats how i drag things. Lolol. Anyways, hope you liked it! I'll be updating my other stories soon! :)


End file.
